


Petrichor

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really like this one, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Rain, coffee, and fluffy Bucky.





	Petrichor

After a mission, you all stayed the night at a cabin in the middle of the woods, far away from any living soul. The way home to the compound was way too long and you all needed a rest, so four of you stayed there in the small, old cabin, with only two rooms, but it was quite nice. Luckily no one lived there at the moment. 

The cold, but refreshing summer morning air greeted you when you walked outside on the porch. Steve and Sam were sitting on the stairs, drinking coffee and talking about the best way to get home. It looked like it would rain any minute now, you could smell it in the air. The smaller dark grey clouds were coming together merging into one big massive cloud, covering the entire sky.

“Good Morning.” They both greeted you when they saw you, sending you a smile.

“Morning.” You said rubbing your upper arms. “Where’s Bucky?” You asked when you didn’t see him anywhere in sight.

“He’s somewhere around,” Steve said taking a sip of his coffee. “He wanted to check the surroundings. Make sure that no one followed us here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we already checked, but he wanted to double-check,” Sam added. “He said we can’t risk it.”

“You look cold Y/N, come here.” Steve scooted further so you could sit between him and Sam.

“Well, It is kinda chilly.” You sat down and Steve pulled you closer to his side.

“It’s not fair.” You said looking into the woods. 

“What?” Both men looked at you curiously.

“That you’re never cold.’‘ 

Sam burst out into laughter at your words. "I thought you’re going to say the big speech about that there’s always some bad guy trying to destroy the world or something like that.”

“Yeah, that too.” You chuckled.

You looked back at the tree line and saw Bucky walking out of the forest thicket.  
“Hey! what’s going on here?” Bucky asked when he saw you snuggled up by Steve’s side. “I thought I could trust you with my girl Steve.” He said jokingly. “I only left for a few minutes.”

“It’s your own fault, jerk. She’s cold and you left her alone.” Steve wrapped both his hands around you pulling you in a tight hug against his chest. “Can’t breath.” You gasped without breath. 

“Thanks for keeping her warm, punk.” Bucky said taking your hand and pulling you up to him. You quickly stood up wrapping your hands around his neck, pecking his lips.

“Ouch.” You swatted your arm pulling back. “Fucking mosquitos." 

"Language.” Steve scolded. 

“They didn’t let me sleep all night.” You complained.

“Are you sure that’s mosquitos fault?” Sam said turning to Bucky with raised eyebrows. “I mean the walls here are really thin.” He turned back to you smirking. 

“Oh my god.” You blushed, hiding your face in your hands, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow you whole. In your defense, the night was really cold and Bucky was just trying to keep you warm. 

Few more mosquitos buzzed around you. “I’m under attack. Help!” You panicked swaying your arms around yourself.

Bucky chuckled stepping back and pulling his zip hoodie slightly up so you could get underneath it. You quickly got under it sticking your head out just inches from Bucky’s face, hugging him tightly.

“Hi.” He said smiling at you with an adoring expression on his face.

“Hi.” You hummed feeling the warmth from his body spreading through you.

“Better?” He asked cupping your cheek.

“Much better.” Your gaze moved from his blue eyes to his lips. He leaned in pressing his lips to yours in a slow, featherlike kiss.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Sam said making a gagging noise, standing up and pulling Steve up along with him inside the cabin.

“Dumbasses.” You both chuckled looking behind them.

It started drizzling.

“Should we go inside?” Bucky asked.

“No, let’s stay outside. I love the rain. We can sit in that big swing.” You pointed at the swing that hung from the ceiling in the corner of the porch. “What do you say?”

“I’ll go after a blanket then.” He said. 

“Okay, see you on the other side.” You smiled pecking his lips and moved out of the hoodie, back to the cold.

“Be right back.” With that, he disappeared inside. Meanwhile, you got comfortable in the big swing. It looked like it was made from wood and could definitely hold at least three people. 

He returned with a blanket he found in one of the closets and coffee for both of you. You took the blanket from him and put it around your shoulders, leaving space for Bucky. You thanked for coffee taking it from him as he sat down by your side taking the edge of the blanket and draping the other half of it over his shoulders. Taking your hand he intertwined his fingers with yours, stroking the top of your hand with his thumb and relaxing in his seat while rain picked up. The only sound you could hear was the rain hitting the ground. The petrichor mixed with coffee scent lingered in the air.

“Why do you love rain so much?” He asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I don’t know… I like that earthy smell when rain hits the ground it’s so relaxing and calming, reminds me of the simpler times of childhood when I had no care in the world, it feels kinda nostalgic actually…I don’t know it’s stupid.” You shook your head.

“Hey, no it’s not stupid.” He assured you, smiling. He leaned closer, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. No matter how much he kissed you, he always made you feel butterflies in your stomach.

“We’re going to be here for a while, aren’t we?” He asked after the kiss, looking at you with love-filled eyes.

“Yes, we are, so get comfortable.” You smiled widely. He nodded taking your now empty mug and placing it on the ground next to his. He laid down on his back, placing his head in your lap and propping one leg up on a swing leaving other on the ground and rocking you both slowly.

You smiled down at him brushing his long hair with your fingers. Bucky hummed at the feeling, he always loved when you played with his hair, it relaxed him. After a few minutes, his breathing steadied, indicating that he was asleep. He mumbled something incoherent and turned his head facing your stomach, taking your hand and bringing it to his chest.

In moments like these, you always thought how could you be this lucky to have Bucky in your life. You loved each other more than anything and made sure to constantly remind each other about it.

The rain slowly stopped, the sun peeked through the clouds promising a warm and sunny day. Birds started to sing louder. Bucky woke up yawning and stretching his arms.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” You chuckled.

“Hey, beautiful.” He said with a lazy smile on his lips.

“What were you dreaming about?”

“You.” He looked up at you with half-hooded eyes. Reaching for you, he tangled his fingers in your hair and pulled you down to him capturing your lips.

“Liar.” You murmured against his lips, making him smile even more.

“It’s true." 

"What were we doing then?" 

"I’ll better show you later.” He winked with a mischievous smile.


End file.
